


The Adrestrian Empresses Rejoice

by DraceDomino



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Affection, F/F, Goofy ram horn crown things like seriously her crown is so stupid, Honeymoon, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Sweet, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: The Adrestrian Empire has succeeded! Under the guidance of Edelgard Fodlan has entered a whole new era of peace, although she will not rule alone.Newly wedded to her former professor, Edelgard is looking forward to her honeymoon night with the woman she loves!





	The Adrestrian Empresses Rejoice

The Adrestian Empresses Rejoice  
-by Drace Domino

Finally, the war was over. With the fall of the Church of Seiros and the destruction of the Immaculate One, Fodlan was free to progress through the motivations and the wishes of its people and its people alone. No more self-described divine forces pulling the strings and forcing others to their will, and no more would the existence of crests dominate the lives of so many. In this new era of peace the people had many brave soldiers to thank, but two among them all stood higher. The two greatest heroes of the Adrestian Empire - the same two that were married mere hours ago in a ceremony attended by thousands.

The same two that now, as the door to the empress’ bedchamber was pushed open, were prepared to consummate their love.

“I suppose it would be sorely inappropriate to keep calling you my professor.” Edelgard murmured with a playful lift to the corner of her lips, one arm wrapped around the shoulders of her beloved Byleth. The empress was being carried in the arms of her new wife, cradled in a bridal hold and slowly swept into the room. She was still wearing the ornate wedding dress traditional to the empire - crimson strips of silk woven perfectly against a frilly white lace, and a set of particularly ornate golden horns perched at the sides of her dual-bunned hair. Admittedly she wasn’t usually a fan of the level of pageantry she had to go through as an emperor, but that night...she didn’t mind it so much. As they moved deeper within Edelgard leaned in to press a kiss against the cheek of her bride, though she paused as her lips touched flesh so she could teasingly finish her thought. “Perhaps I can still do so during our...private lessons?”

“Only when I teach you something you don’t already know, El.” Byleth offered with a smirk, and cradled the empress tighter against her. “But as I seem to recall from all of our escapes with one another during the war, you’ve already learned every trick I have to show.”

The giggle that flowed through the empress was faint and delicate, far sweeter and softer than many would have ever expected she was capable of. Empress Edelgard was constantly stalwart and strong in the public eye - she had to be, considering the threats that confronted her on all sides. Whether it was Rhea and the church, Dimitri and his kingdom allies, or the lurking, sinister forces that hid in the shadows...the empress had to present herself as more powerful than they. The only times she was ever allowed to drop her guard - to giggle, to smile, to feel butterflies in her stomach or goosebumps on her skin - was when she was alone with the mysterious woman that won her heart.

That night, the bubbly Edelgard was the only one that would draw breath. She was beaming and blushing as her slender, fit figure crashed against the bed with Byleth atop her, and she delightfully positioned her hands to grip at the body of her love through the fabric of her sophisticated, royal suit. From the firmly packed muscle of Byleth’s rear to the modest bust contained underneath the finest of fabric, the empress was shameless in how she groped at her new wife - and her smile was enough to suggest she knew it. She was ever-careful of the ceremonial golden horns situated on her head, positioning herself so that the length of them cradled the sides of Byleth’s. It trapped her former professor close to her, which was exactly where she desired her mouth to be.

“Our first night together as a wedded pair, my love.” She cooed, calming her fondling fingers long enough to wrap her arms around Byleth’s shoulders. She held her close as her own body flattened to the bed, thighs spreading so the other woman could lay smoothly atop her. “How does it feel being a part of the imperial family? I certainly hope you weren’t in it simply for the subjects and the holdings!”

“If you wanted to leave all of that behind and slip through the window, I’d lead the way. Right this second.” Byleth smiled in response, and dipped close enough to brush their noses back and forth against one another. Her own hands had shifted, pushing to Edelgard’s shoulders to pin her to the mattress, but they had a further purpose. Already her fingers had entwined with the silken cords that kept the pieces of lace wrapped around Edelgard’s arms. Undressing an empress of her bridal gown would be a painstakingly slow process, and so her focus was immediately set to it. Perhaps she’d manage to complete the arduous task before she lost patience and merely ripped the garment from her new wife. “Well...maybe not immediately this second. There’s a few more pressing matters before we begin our life as pauper lovers.”

Edelgard’s giggle once more rose into the air, and once more Byleth savored it like the sweetest delight. Her eyes closed as they faces closed the last few inches towards one another, and Byleth tilted her head as much as she was able within the horned confines of her wife’s ceremonial crown. It took some work, but soon their lips were pressed together for the first time since their vows, and each of their passions flared anew. As Byleth pressed her mouth to Edelgard’s own, building in hunger and desire and love, the professor was confronted with sensations altogether new to her. Since the death of the Immaculate One her body and mind had been slowly changing - the presence of Seiros’ still with her via the rare whisper from Sothis, but no longer dulling her heart. The tears she shed during their wedding were the firsts he wore since the death of her father - and only the second time in her life that she experienced them.

One cry for sorrow years ago, and one cry for bliss that very afternoon. She much preferred the latter.

As the tongues of the newlywed couple entwined further, Byleth kept her hands busy. Strips of silk and pieces of lace soon came undone to flutter from the edges of the bed, cast aside by a woman eager to sample the taste of her bride now that they had been wed. Edelgard’s body was one that only a brave few looked at with open lust considering her power and her lack of public patience, but Byleth had been doing just that since the moment she saw her take the aisle. Edelgard was a flawless, perfect beauty in her wedding dress...but Byleth was eager to claim her out of it.

“Mmm...my...my love…” Edelgard’s whimper into the kiss was one of many, all of them fragments of promises and sweetly ushered words of a desperate, boundless love. Together, they had conquered the church itself. Brought peace to millions of Fodlans. And now, pressed underneath the weight of a mercenary, a professor, a host of a goddess...none of that mattered to Edelgard. They were neither empresses nor heroes, simply two wives that couldn’t imagine their next breath without the other sharing it. “P...Please...please, love...hurry…”

It was exactly what Byleth was waiting for. Edelgard was strong enough to rip her dress asunder if she so desired, but the silver-haired woman’s delicate bridal beauty forbade doing so in the moment. That was a task best set to her new wife, who relished the opportunity. As soon as Edelgard ushered that request Byleth trapped the empress’ tongue to the floor of her mouth with her own, hungrily kissing her with a wild and unchecked passion as her hands began to work. Ripped lace, torn silk, shredded bows and ribbons. Like a great beast Byleth ripped at her beloved’s overly complex wedding dress until there was little left of it save the golden-horned crown and a pair of thigh-high white stockings that aided Edelgard’s elegance. Standing up on her knees, a hungry expression lining her features, Edelgard moved for the crown itself and yanked it off of the empress’ head.

“O-Ohh! Oh, my love, be careful, that’s been in the empire for generatio-”

Thud! Edelgard watched in a blended state of horror and rebellious delight as Byleth twisted the crown around and shoved it forward, jamming the points of the horns deep into their headboard. A centuries-old crown wedged into the now-splintered wood of a centuries-old handcrafted bed. Those holes would remain unfixed - Edelgard had already decided - for they would stand as proof of her bride’s boundless desire. Laying flat on her back, naked save for her stockings, the empress gazed up at her former professor with a lump in her throat. Her heart raced, her beautifully-curved breasts rocked as she shifted her position, and she stretched a hand forward to invite Byleth against her once more.

“I am yours, my love.” She whispered, without a trace of hesitation. The empress of the entire continent of Fodlan belonged to a single mercenary. “Have me in any way you so desire.”

***

The bare flesh of the wedded pair crashed against one another, fueled by a heat that had been building since they first laid eyes on each other that day. Byleth embraced her beloved from above but quickly made sure to keep Edelgard guessing, spinning around with the empress against her to ensure that their positions were reversed. Edelgard was still trying to collect herself from the thrilling impact of Byleth’s chest against her own by the time she realized she had been foisted to the top position and her thighs were spread, gently mounting the lap of her partner. A true tactician, Byleth always seemed to pull off those sorts of tricks. Turns out, there was plenty she could teach Edelgard yet.

“Ohh, my professor…” The words cooed from Byleth’s lips as she rocked herself back and forth, grinding a warm, moistening slit against the other woman’s lap. She started to shift positions by her own efforts, stretching one of her legs forward and leaning slightly to the side. She scooped one of Byleth’s legs up to thread her own underneath it, and as the professor laid back with a knowing, silent smirk managed to bring their hungry entrances together. Edelgard was practically glowing with an excited blush by the time their nethers squeezed against one another, and both women gave short and wild gasps from the intimate contact. Their night together had only just begun. “To think, I’ll have you like this every night. An empress needs quite a bit of attention, after all, if she’s to burden herself with the weight of all of Foldlan.”

“As always, I’m here to serve and support you, El.” Came the quiet reply, and Byleth’s hands moved to assist in the upcoming intimacy. She locked a palm to Edelgard’s and fit their fingers together just as her other hand moved to her wife’s waist, holding firm and steady as she rocked from the mattress. It was a slow and gentle bit of pressure but a sensation they could both clearly experience - there was no need to go rough and desperate and depraved that night. There was no impending battle. No troops waiting in the wings to hear plans of war. No stress, no worry, and no grief. That night, it was simply a pair of empresses relishing their love. “Take your buns out, El. I want to see you like when we first met.”

Edelgard blushed tremendously at the request, yet did exactly as she was asked. The entire time that she pulled the bobby pins from her hair and flicked them over the edge of the bed Byleth made sure to keep grinding, ensuring that their nethers were in a constant state of pressure and pleasure, always devoted to making her beloved wife squirm. The process of stripping away those elaborate empress buns was just as tedious as the removal of that ornate dress, but neither woman felt a trace of boredom while Edelgard’s hands worked. For Edelgard, she could witness the joy of her well-defined lover underneath her, from the gentle sway of Byleth’s breasts to the coy, smirking pleasure traced over her lips. She could even see that Byleth’s eyes weren’t even watching her own, but were instead focused on examining her flat belly or her own full, bouncing bust. The entire time the pressure between them continued, a gentle, moist noise filled the air, and each woman grew more and more delighted.

Soon the silver tresses of Edelgard’s hair were unleashed, and as if on cue both women took it as a sign that their hunger could be sated with more wild and reckless gestures. Edelgard slapped her hands to her lover’s belly once her hair was free, shaking her head from side to side to flip it all around as her hips started to rock. She was grinding harder and heavier now, slapping her slit to that of her bride’s, straining every muscle in her fit figure to ensure the position remained steady and secure. Byleth simply swung her hands upward, grasping the horns of the imperial crown she had wedged into the headboard. Using it as little more than a grip for leverage, the mercenary pulled with her powerful arms in order to aid her lap swinging forward.

The slapping noises between them continued to grow louder, meddled only by the growing moans and gasps coming from the pair. Edelgard was the louder of the two, just as she always was, shamelessly moaning and slipping her palms up and down across Byleth’s figure. There were moments that she didn’t seem to know exactly where to rest her palms, and the mercenary below her gladly allowed her to fidget in that mayhem. It was cute to see an empress flounder about, struggling and groping for a good place to grab as she was made hungry, wild love to.

It was merely the first of what was going to be many unions between them that night, and when the pair hit their earliest climax of the evening it was as glorious as the moment they were first wed. Edelgard, her hair swinging in wild arcs and her triumphant voice filling the bedchamber - and Byleth, mostly silent but undeniably satisfied, still holding the horns wedged deep into the headboard. It was a moment of thrilling and intimate glee shared between two women that knew each other’s body to the point of expertise, and the second Byleth sensed that her partner was coming down she slowed the motion of her hips. Legs unfolded, hands moved to claim one another’s bodies once more, and soon Byleth rolled her trembling bride so that they both laid on their waist sharing a single satin-soft pillow.

A thin sheen of sweat was worn by Empress Edelgard, and Byleth moved to kiss the girl’s brow, collecting the smallest taste of it. Her affectionate were immediate and consuming, from teasing caresses along Edelgard’s figure to more and more kisses across her brow and down her cheeks. She even slipped her face forward to draw a few long, loving breaths of her bride’s hair, and to lose herself for just a few moments in the glorious, soft embrace of those locks that seemed to go on forever. It all evolved into an embrace that was as mighty as the two ever gave one another, with legs intertwining and powerful arms wrapping fiercely around the empress. Byleth pressed a series of short kisses against her bride’s throat before offering her a whisper - voice low and sacred, even more so than when she had spoken her vows not long ago.

“I will always be yours, Empress Edelgard.” The promise of a mercenary. “And I will always love you, El.” The promise of a wife. One in the same, and easy promises to keep at that. As Byleth’s trembling arms squeezed the empress even further the woman’s voice quaked with emotion - something that the mostly silent professor could never have been accused of in the past. “T...Thank you. For giving me my purpose in Fodlan, my love.”

It was a purpose of service and worship - not to the corrupt church, but to the woman that had earned such loyalty. As Edelgard heard her bride’s promises and gratitude, she nearly choked up, yet managed to remain strong. One of them had to be the mighty one, after all, and it was so often Byleth’s duty she certainly owed her the opportunity! Edelgard’s hands slid to cusp against her bride’s cheeks, and with a gentle nudge started to roll her flat to her back. Sliding atop her once more, moving with confidence and care and almost boundless love and desire, Edelgard whispered as she started to explore her bride’s curves yet again.

“I’m glad you chose this as your home, dear Byleth.” She whispered, just as her lips started to roam. From cheeks to throat, from shoulder to shoulder, and then only once, brief and faint, across the other woman’s lips. “Your students, your empire, and...your wife...are all better for your presence. Now lay back, my love, and let an empress thank you for all you’ve done.”

Byleth did just that, with blushing cheeks and a broad smile. As she laid flat and stared up at the ceiling, she could already feel the mouth of Edelgard work across her inch by inch, exploring everything she could find. This was the fate of Jeralt’s daughter - a woman thrown into circumstance and fate, forced to be the spearhead of one of the bloodiest wars in all of Fodlan’s history. Hers had been a hard, brutal road...but now?

Two happy cries in one day. A good omen of things to come.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet and cuddly story time! Let me know if you liked it. :)
> 
> [Mah Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
